


I know you know i love you

by voicesinblue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking problems, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Healing, Healing Sex, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix is Broken, M/M, Seo Changbin is the Bad Guy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesinblue/pseuds/voicesinblue
Summary: Felix is in an abusive relationship and Hyunjin is his only escape.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

_"I promise that if you stay, we'll be okay."_

Hyunjin's words were spinning in Felix's head, he had whispered them delicately one morning while he writhed in pain on the other's bed at the recent blows on his body, the oldest was stroking him as little as possible to prevent him from suffering more than necessary.

But Felix was afraid, afraid of the person who was supposed to love him.

It hadn't always been that way, Changbin used to be tender and soft at first, Felix in his innocence had fallen madly in love, and that blinded him more than necessary. So when the first blows came he let it pass, was it worth an argument when the next day they would be fine again? For him it didn't.

That's when the older started drinking a lot more than before that their relationship started to fall apart. Both lived together so he couldn't ignore it, the black-haired man caressed him morbidly once he got home and if the blonde try to resist he would earn a bruise on the spot. That is why Felix didn't fight back when the oldest ripped his clothes off his body, nor when the other's teeth buried in his sensitive skin, he only allowed himself to cry silently once Changbin buried himself in him, without even having prepared him or applied lube, because he knew that it was at that moment that the other didn't pay attention to him unless he made a sound or shouted, so in anger the older wrapped his fingers around the throat of the most vulnerable and didn't release it until he reached his own satisfaction.

For that reason the blonde used to prepare himself, when it was almost midnight and there were no signs of Seo, he took his lube and in silence, with pain on his chest, he opened himself as much as he could with his little fingers, he felt like a usable doll.

It was when he decided to talk to Hyunjin that everything changed, he told him tearfully one afternoon that he couldn't take it anymore, and that night he stayed to sleep in his friend's guest room, he didn't even care about the blows he received when he returned to his home in the morning, it had been worth it.

That was repeated more times, Felix looked for comfort in Hyunjin over and over, sometimes when he went to look for him and he wasn't at home the blonde waited for him outside, and the dancer never said no, not to him.

Both considered that it was almost inevitable when they fell for each other, nights of meaningless conversations and sneaky kisses filled them completely, but the more the blonde fell for Hyunjin, the less he cared about Changbin, he could no longer bear to continue in his home, not when his heart belonged to someone else, not when there was no longer love, affection, or even respect, it was his moment.

That night he slept with a smile on his lips forgetting everything else, because the next morning he would go to Hyunjin and everything would be fine, just as he had promised.

The happiness was short-lived, a couple of hours later he was awakened by a great pain on his body, and when he opened his eyes he realized that Changbin was on him while biting his belly, he moaned in pain at the sensation, he tried to put the older apart but he only got a blow to the stomach, he wanted to get out of there but Seo had his hands trapped over his head, he growled at him when he moved and a new blow was placed on his chest, the tears didn't take long to appear.

That night Felix discovered that he should never refuse, and when Changbin fell asleep at dawn he decided he had enough.


	2. only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes):

Hyunjin had come home late, the choreography he was preparing had taken him more time than necessary, that bothered him because it was the third night in a row that he stay up late at night to create something new, and despite the fact that he almost always stayed with his partner, Minho, he always prefered to get home early and take advantage of those hours of sleep, or finish some homework that he left pending, he could have a busy life, but he always tried to keep everything in order.

He finished drinking the cup of tea he had made and headed to the shower to remove traces of sweat from his body, he always felt like new once the cold water enveloped him and this time was no exception. He went out and put on a clean boxer with a flat white shirt, carelessly combed his hair back and stood in the middle of the room to decide what to do, should he sleep? Or should he just go over the classes he had seen earlier again? He had no head for the second, of that he was sure, so he took his cell phone to check some of his messages, and before he knew it he was lying on the sofa with the cell phone on his chest submerged in a deep sleep.

He was awakened by desperate knocks on his door, he observed the time, it was almost four in the morning, which caused him great confusion, he was sleepy and that didn't allow him to think well. He stretched a little and when he got up from the sofa it was as if everything hit him in the head in a moment.

"Felix," he muttered as he ran to the door, and when he opened it, he found him.

He looked small and helpless, the tears had dried on the corners of his eyes while new ones ran down his cheeks, his arms hugging his own body. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look at him, his vision was still blurred, and when he looked closely, his heart broke.

His little one had swollen and bruised lips, he could see a slight trace of blood reaching his chin, his clothes were slightly torn and ill-fitting, as if he had put it on hurry, he noticed the furious marks on his neck and he squeezed his fists thinking about the state of the rest of the younger's body, his hair was a mess and he carried a backpack on his back, only then he notice the rest of the suitcases on the floor, next to him, they were not many nor so large , but they were there. He opened his arms and received him, it was at that moment that the blonde allowed himself to break, he sobbed so hard that Hyunjin was sure that the whole floor could hear him, he held him tight against him.

"It hurts, Hyun" He heard him through tears and sobs.

"What hurts, Lix?"

"Everything, everything hurts" He screeched loudly, his heart clenching at hearing him so broken. "I feel it everywhere, I feel his hands touching me, hitting me, I feel disgusting"

He muttered the last under his breath but Hwang heard him loud and clear, he invited him in when the endless crying dropped to a quiet whimper, told him to wait for him in the room and sighed when he nodded hopelessly and headed to where he had indicated. Hyunjin entered the younger's suitcases and left them in the living room, the next day he could accommodate them, now was not the right time.

He found him standing by his window, once again hugging himself as if trying to protect himself from the evils of the world and Hyunjin couldn't blame him, he cursed himself, he should have been there, he should have hit Changbin when he had the opportunity, or the last time Felix was in his home he could have refused to let him go, but he didn't and now he had the boy he loved broken and sad, but he wasn't willing to leave him like that.

"Hyun?" The ragged voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he watched him carefully as he nodded to let him know he was listening, he was afraid to say something not so appropriate. "Erase him from my body, Hyun, please"

Hyunjin blinked a few times, what was he referring to? Was it what he believed? No, he was surely wrong, he shook his head as he walked towards Felix and placed his hands on the blonde's waist, he retained an expression of sadness when the younger twisted from the pain he surely felt in the area, Changbin was a son of a bitch and that was more than clear to him, but now it was him and Felix.

"What do you mean, Lix?"

"Make love to me"

To say that Hyunjin almost fell was not enough, of course, they had kissed enough times and the touches used to be constant but they had never tried something more, the older respected that this topic was delicate for the blonde and would never do anything that his lover didn't felt comfortable with, that's why he was so surprised by his words.

"Felix, what are you saying?" He felt the younger breathe hard, he didn't have to look at him to know that the tears had returned.

"I don't know what pleasure is, Changbin only takes it from me" The first sob was present. "No one has ever loved me like you, I felt like a meaningless toy until you reminded me that I also had a voice and a vote, the way you kiss me is different and you treat me so beautifully, Hyun, so beautifully" He attached him to his body once more as he kissed his head, his shirt was full of tears but he couldn't care less. "Love me, teach me what it is like to have someone treat you the way you deserve." He still wasn't sure. "Make love to me until my tears are of pleasure and not of sadness"

He swallowed, looked for negative signs on Felix's face, signs he could not find. The blonde's eyes were bright with the tears that were coming, his face was flushed and a little swollen from crying but it was still a work of art, his slightly bruised lips still called him to take them between his own. But Hyunjin was too careful, he knew perfectly well how to think with his head despite his instincts telling him otherwise, and he refused to something specific.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lix" He muttered sincerely, the named one twisted in his arms leaving him a soft kiss on the jaw, drawing a sigh.

"You won't, Hyun, I trust you"

"Are you sure?" Insisted. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"But I want it, I want everything with you"

That ended by breaking the willpower of Hwang's body, he raised his hands to the cheeks of his little one and caressed them delicately, as if trying to demonstrate him with that gesture everything he wanted to say, but the words remained in his throat, he didn't need them, not now. They admired each other in silence, simply observing the other, a small light filtered through the window letting them know that dawn was approaching, but it didn't matter, they were in their own world.

Hyunjin leaned in, delicately brushed their noses, their breaths mixed and became one, they both sighed in satisfaction. He claimed his lips slowly without taking his eyes off his lover, admired for a few moments the sweet freckles that ran across his face, he was so beautiful without makeup, he came a little closer while brushing their lips, he finished bringing them together while closing his eyes. The kiss felt like breathing for the first time after holding the air for a long time, filling them in many ways confirming that they belonged to each other, so what if they didn't have a label for their relationship? What did it matter if they were supposed to kiss when no one saw or only allowed themselves to hold hands under the tables? They loved each other, the feeling was greater than all the rules imposed by the sad society.

Hyunjin's teeth gave a soft bite to the lower lip of his lover, he took advantage of the fact that Felix parted his lips to make way with his tongue, caressed the blonde's cavity trying to savoring him as much as he could, trying to make him feel good, he didn't want to rush or force anything, that night or dawn was not about him at all.

He allowed his hands to run through the younger's body, he reminded to himself to do this with all the delicacy possible, and Felix didn't stay behind, the younger's hands tangled around his neck leaving him soft caresses in the place, his fingers allowed him to gently tug on the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck, Hyunjin was grateful that he hadn't cut his hair that week because the slight tugs were making the kiss much more pleasurable than it already was. Their tongues were found creating an explosion of sensations in the chest of both, the blonde clung more to him and then hissed in pain on his lips causing them to separate and Hyunjin decided to distract him from that by running his back with his fingers and leaving small and soft kisses on the lips of his lover.

"You have to tell me what hurts, yes? I don't want to hurt you, not even accidentally" Hwang sighed on the little one's lips and gave him a short kiss. "I also want you to let me know what is new to you, what feels different, my goal is to make you feel good"

Felix listened to him and felt like he was going to cry once again, he always believed that he didn't deserve Hyunjin, he was too good, even for him. They had fallen in love in the middle of a chaotic and confusing environment, but the older hadn't complained once, never claimed him for all the mornings he returned to what used to be his home, nor when he kissed Changbin in public, he didn't question his decisions, rather he advised him and made sure that they were okay, when he arrived crying in the early hours he received him with open arms and instead of asking him what had happened, he made him tea and let him curl up next to him to sleep while caressing him the wounds, he had never asked him for anything in return, what had he done to have him by his side? He didn't know, but Hyunjin, to him, was an angel on earth, loving him was inevitable and unexpected, but he would fall again and again.

"With you everything is new" He muttered under his breath, but the older one heard him.

Instead of answering, Hyunjin kissed him again, but it was a different kind of kiss, it was disastrous, wet and desperate, their tongues played, the younger's fingers tugged at his lover's hair with a little more force pulling out a moan, the first one in the morning but definitely not the last.

"Come on, Lix, let's get settled in the bed" He informed him when they separated by the need of air, they had been standing in place for a long time with a perfect bed a few meters beyond. "Jump, baby"

The nickname made the blonde shiver from the fire that created him, heeded the soft command and immediately wrapped his legs around the older's waist, also clinging to his neck. The chestnut placed his hands on his waist, he didn't want to go overstep, not yet, and not without his permission.

He left him small kisses on the jaw as he walked and when he arrived he laid Felix on the bed with the greatest possible care, Felix purred slowly when he was in contact with the sheets, that sound made Hyunjin shiver. He opened his legs gently, without trying to scare him, and he placed himself in the middle of them, he simply admired him, the soft blush of his cheeks gave him an innocent and virginal air, air that made Hyunjin feel as if he was abusing or destroying that facet, for some reason something inside him jumped at that thought, after all he was human, he couldn't always control what was going through his mind, especially not with a very sweet Felix under him.

He bent down leaving a chaste kiss on his belly, Hyunjin heard a new hiss from him and quickly walked away carefully giving him his attention.

"It hurts there," the blond muttered under his breath, as if he was ashamed to admit that.

"Can I see?"

He wanted to know what he was going to face, he saw how Felix doubted but after a few seconds he shyly agreed. Hyunjin put his hands under the cloth that covered the younger's torso, caressed the skin of his waist with affection and little by little he went up the clothe leaving his skin exposed. To say that he was surprised was little, rather he was scared by what was presented before his eyes, the soft skin of his belly was decorated with green and purple tones, he looked so battered. When observing closely he noticed some bite marks in the place and suctions through them, he pursed his lips angrily as he tried to control himself, he really wanted to go and hit the person who caused of all those injuries.

"It's okay, Hyun, just be careful, please" He said assuring him that he could touch the area, Hyunjin approached brushing his lips with the wounds, that caused a sigh from Felix.

"You don't even have to ask me that, baby" he assured him.

He caressed the area with his fingers, outlined them as delicately as possible, he could see how Felix was enjoying the slight pampering he was giving him. He wanted to take away all the pain and it broke his heart not being able to do so, he decided to leave the subject there, he had to focus on other things now, then he would talk to the blonde about the marks on his body.

He spread kisses on his abdomen and part of his chest, sucking carefully leaving reddish marks that would surely disappear the next day. He kissed his nipples with affection and then gave him soft bites, the younger one groaned under his breath.

"That's different, very different" He managed to stutter, but it was understandable enough for the chestnut.

"Lix, can I take your shirt off?" He whispered as his fingers gripped the ends of the clothe.

"Yes you can, Hyun" His cheeks glowed a deep red, Hyunjin had never had a more beautiful vision than a flushed Felix.

Felix lifted his body to finish removing the cloth, his cheeks immediately brightened much more, if that was possible. He used to be quite confident in how he looked, he had a good body, but it was different when it was Hyunjin who saw him, new sensations opened up to him when it was Hyunjin who ran his fingers, lips or gaze at him, he found himself loving every second . The oldest was satisfied with the skin at his disposal, the youngest not only had freckles on his face, small spots ran a large part of his chest and continued down his lower back, he was delighted.

It was definitely different when Hyunjin's tongue ran from his chest to his abdomen, the blonde couldn't silence soft moans that escaped from his lips due to the sensation of humidity in his body, his hands grabbed the sheets to hold on to them, he didn't want to close his eyes, he couldn't miss a second. He watched the older play with the closure of his pants, the proximity was making him too desperate so he took a little initiative and raised his hips with a movement, he could see how Hyunjin smiled at the action, the next thing the blonde felt were the older's lips kissing his member on the heavy fabric of the jean he was carrying, when he thought that he couldn't have more than that the opposite began to lick the place doing a little pressure on the tip, Felix moaned loudly, is that how good he should always feel?

"Hyun, your shirt" the younger one murmured, his voice sounded small and slightly sharp, he didn't recognize it.

"What's wrong with my shirt, baby?" Felix's groan at those words made the Hyunjin member react.

"Can you remove it?" It sounded almost like a plea, almost.

"Why don't you take it from me better?" Hyunjin separated to kneel better in the middle of the minor's legs, he noticed a bit of doubt on his face. "What happen?"

Felix was silent for a moment.

"He wouldn't let me touch him" He smiled sadly remembering that. "If I did, well, you know, that's why I don't know what to do with my hands" He was ashamed once again.

Hyunjin gave him a sweet smile, reached for the blonde's hands and found them wrapped around his own, then brought them to the edges of his own shirt.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, I like that you do it" he assured him. "Slide the cloth over my head, it'll be fine"

Felix sat up to do it more comfortably, the new closeness causing a small blush across his cheeks. Hyunjin's hands left his and he began to remove the cloth, he did it slowly and carefully, caressing the skin that touched his path, pulling out the older little sighs. Once in the shirt across the room, Felix allowed himself to admire the art in front of him. He had of course seen Hyunjin shirtless before, but never like this, never so closely and definitely not with his hard member under his underwear.

"May l...?"

"Yes"

Felix smiled at the immediate response, stroked the older's chest, his skin was smooth and marked, his abs fully available. After a moment he pressed his lips to Hyunjin's clavicles, he felt him tense and he couldn't deny that he loved it, he loved to feel that for a moment he was in control, that it was he who caused those actions on the part of the eldest. He ran his tongue over his lover's clavicles as he spread wet kisses on the spot, his hands clutched at his back and Hyunjin growled softly, he liked that. When the older one thought that he couldn't take it anymore, Felix curiously nibbled on one of his nipples, a moan was present, the sound made the blonde blush once more, he found it too exciting.

Felix's hands moved to walk down his lover's back, leaving small scratches, but he liked it, he wanted to mark Hyunjin's skin in a tender and soft way, so that the next day he looks at it and only thinks about how Hyunjin belongs to him. The younger's lips were placed on the brown-haired's neck, he sucked delicately in certain places where he believed that the marks would look pretty, that was his inexperienced thought, but the boy in his power was enjoying every second. Hyunjin was in heaven, he enjoyed Felix's shy little hands on his body, he enjoyed the trembling lips on his neck, he enjoyed the soft marks without force that were left on his neck, he always knew that falling for Felix was falling in perdition, but boy was he enjoying sin.

Hyunjin couldn't take it anymore, he placed his lips on the bare skin of the blonde's shoulders, left little kisses to delight in the good taste it had, did it sound dirty if he said he wanted to eat it whole?

"Can I left a hickey here, Lix?"

"Please," the named one pleaded, almost sounded like a high-pitched moan.

The older felt electricity through his body when listening to his little one in that way, he gave him what he wanted and sucked, first with care, but when Felix passed his tongue over one of his nipples, he couldn''t contain himself, his suctions increased, becoming somewhat painful and when the marks were finished he ran his tongue over the reddish skin, the blonde was delighted to see a new side of Hyunjin.

"Hyun, that feels great ..." He managed to whisper between sighs.

"Are you sure? Doesn't it hurt?" Concern invaded Hyunjin.

"It feels good when it's you who does it"

They were engulfed in kisses and sucks on each other's chest and shoulders, they caressed each other, touched each other, pampered their skin and adorned it with soft marks and slight scratches, they were in no hurry, they were loving each other beyond words, something that none had believed possible. Felix was discovering how pleasurable sexual intimacy could be when performed with the right person even when he hadn't even been touched enough from the waist down, meanwhile Hyunjin never believed that taking his time with every action would make everything better.

"Hyunjin?" He muttered away from his neck, the named nodded letting him know he was listening. "I want to try something" Her cheeks burned.

"Will you tell me what it is, baby?" The blonde shook his head, he couldn't say it, he was very embarrassed.

"You will notice" He stated while carefully biting his lower lip. "I need you to lie down"

And so he did, he lay back on the bed while Felix watched him, he didn't know what to expect but he was excited that the younger had taken a little initiative. Meanwhile the blonde was a ball of nerves, he wanted to make Hyunjin feel good so he remembered something he had done a few times without great results and decided to give it a new try. He placed his small hands in the boxer that the older one was wearing, thanked him for not wearing pants to sleep, it made it much easier. He started to lower it gently and blushed furiously when Hyunjin's member stood erect and proud at being released, the older one groaned when he felt him free. Felix finished removing his boxer fairly quickly now that he had seen what he was up against, and he stood between the brown-haired's legs once he got rid of the garment.

It was big, he couldn't deny it, much bigger than he would ever be himself, he wasn't sure how this was going to get into his little hole, but he decided to worry about it when it happened. He took it in his small hands, could barely cover it with them, the older one gave a new moan from the stimulation, he was too hot and the touch had made him feel better than expected. Felix noticed that Hyunjin had the tip wet of his pre-cum, and curious about the taste he leaned down and gave it a soft lick, it was salty and a little thick, but he found himself loving it. The older boy squirmed at the younger boy's tongue, not expecting it, at least not so soon, but in the next few minutes the blonde was licking and sucking his tip with strength and determination while his hands jerked him off.

"Felix, can you... please?" The blonde understood.

He separated from his lover's member to see it, it was completely covered with his saliva, the pre-semen had disappeared since the minor had taken it upon himself to take it all in his mouth, he brought his mouth closer again leaving a soft kiss on the side, and he next that Hyunjin knew is that his member was deep in Felix's throat. He growled loudly, his fingers tangled in the soft blonde hair giving him almost non-existent gentle tugs. Felix played with his tongue and brushed the length with his teeth, brought it to the back of his throat and was filled with satisfaction when he heard Hyunjin moan with pleasure for each of his actions. The older one began to gently fuck his mouth, barely moving his hips, his member would have passed deep into the warm cavity and Felix received him happily while accompanying the movements with strong and prolonged sucks, if they continued like this Hyunjin was going to end up cumming hard in the blonde's mouth, and although he wanted that, he was more excited to think of cumming inside him.

The brown-haired gently pushed the younger away from his member, sat down as he took the blonde in his arms to put him back on the bed, Felix blushed once more without understanding his intentions.

"Hyun? What are you doing?" He murmured when he felt him caress his thighs over his pants. "Didn't I do it right?" Hyunjin felt his voice tremble and quickly denied.

"You did too well" He let him know. "I was about to cum, that's why I stopped you" He leaned in, leaving a short kiss on his lips. "I prefer to do it inside you"

Now Felix was terribly embarrassed, but he was also quite happy because he had made the man he loved feel good and for the first time it had been his decision, no one had forced him, he could even say that he had enjoyed it more than he expected with the movements of Hyunjin and the soft caresses he gave him on the spot, he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to repeat it at some point.

"Baby, can I take your pants off?" Even Felix was surprised at how quickly he nodded at the question.

Hyunjin unbuttoned the pants and left a kiss on the exposed skin, he removed Felix's pants while also removing his shoes. Now Hyunjin could admire him in a better way, he had him lying on his bed with only a few small boxers covering him, he could see how the remaining fabric had a big wet stain and bit his lip while remembering not to speed things up, he was really holding back for don't throw himself at the blonde.

"You are so precious" He murmured as he brought his face closer to the blonde's thighs, enjoying how he trembled at his closeness.

He left soft kisses on his knees, he still didn't want to do anything very rough in the place, he preferred to admire him and see how he trembled for his actions. Felix was muttering little understandable things, Hyunjin knew he was enjoying it, the way he moved his hips and spread his legs to receive him left it more than clear, he wanted to keep him that way, happy and pleased.

"I'm going to make you feel good, do you agree with that?" Felix shivered under Hyunjin's words. "I need words, baby, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes, make me feel good, please" You could feel the despair in his voice.

Hyunjin started with gentle caresses, the skin on his thighs was soft and smooth, no sign of abuse in sight, he looked like an angel from that angle, well, from everyone actually. He leaned down, licking the edge of the boxer on his stomach, he still didn't want to reach his sensitive parts, teasing him a little would be slightly fun, he had always loved to play a little and Felix looked quite ready for a few more kisses and caresses. He kissed his stomach delicately, left small licks on his nipples once more, with his hands he took care of caressing his sides with all the affection he felt. He created a trail of wet kisses as he descended back to his legs, and this time he grabbed the boxer that covered his little one.

"Lix, can I remove it?"

The blond bit his lip as he watched him without saying a word, of course he wanted to, but he was scared and a little embarrassed.

"I'm a little shy about my naked body" He managed to say under his breath as he trembled a little.

"I don't have to remove it if you don't want to, we can leave it a little bit longer until you feel like you shouldn't be ashamed of it, okay?" They both smiled. "Everything will be fine, even if you decide to stop"

Felix felt a little overwhelmed by those signs of love that Hyunjin dedicated to him, he felt loved and respected, listened to and understood, he was so good, so so good. Hyunjin kissed his thighs again, he was in charge of doing it in such a delicate way that they disappeared in a sigh, he shuddered when he felt the older's tongue accompany the kisses and a few seconds later a moan escaped from his throat, suctions had started in the place, and because he considered himself sensitive in that area he felt everything much more, did he love him? Totally.

"I'm going to try something, if you don't like it tell me, okay baby?" He listened to Hyunjin.

"Okay, Hyun"

Felix felt a small burning in the area thanks to the hickeys he knew he would have the next day, his hands gripped the sheet as the brown-haired lowered his kisses, Hyunjin gave him a small kiss one on the tip of his member and licked it until he reached his testicles, Felix moaned as he trembled softly at the pleasure that coursed through him. Hyunjin didn't end there, his goal wasn't to stimulate the younger's dick, although he had to admit that it was exciting, with his hands he raised his hips and buried his face in the middle of the blonde's legs, which let out a small scream at the pleasure that involved him.

Hyunjin was caressing his small hole with his tongue on the thin cloth that covered it, he felt it delineate the entrance in circles causing his body to spasm, it was more than he had ever felt. His back was in the air, the brown-haired was holding him firmly and Felix was in the sky, without avoiding it he pushed his hips in search of more and consequently Hyunjin's tongue penetrated him as much as the fabric allowed him causing him a sob of pleasure, Felix was overwhelmed and lost, Hyunjin was making him reach a place beyond heaven.

"Hyun, more please?"

"What do you want, little one?"

"Take it off" He groaned with difficulty. "Take off my underware, I want to feel you, I need you"

The member of Hyunjin throbbed furiously on his belly, he was erect and painful, he needed attention but he cared more about make the younger feel how much he loved him, so he ignored the pain that ran through him with each moan that the blonde released, he separated and left his lover on the mattress while he took the edges of the boxer that covered him.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to ensure his comfort.

"Very sure, Hyun" He sighed happily. "Please"

He lowered the underware gently, licked his lips when Felix's dick was released, it was average and slightly thick, hot pink and it was a mess, the tip was furious red and had pre-cum all over it. Without limiting himself, he bent down wiping the liquid with his tongue, Hyunjin was sure that the entire floor heard the muffled scream that shook his lover's throat.

Felix watched Hyunjin work on him, he was enjoying each touch, each lick, each caress, each whisper, he considered that this was the most intimate moment he had ever had and he felt loved, Hyunjin loved him and he loved him back, it was beautiful, it was exciting, they had their own little world.

It was then that Felix felt Hyunjin's breath on his now bare butt. He groaned as soon as Hyunjin's tongue went back to work in his little hole, meanwhile the older one was lost, the taste of the blond was addictive, it smelled of lust and he just wanted to eat it whole, and he did. He parted him buttocks as he penetrated him with his tongue as deep as he could, Felix was a moan mess underneath him, his legs trembling and his hips pushing to have more, more and more. The older's hands went up stroking his body to catch the pink nipples between his fingers, he gave them gentle pinches that caused the younger to arch his back with need.

"I'm going to get the lube, Lix" He let him know as he parted, Felix grabbed his hand as he groaned at the lack of contact. "I don't want to hurt you, baby"

He blew him a kiss when the youngest released his hand and heard the tender giggles that he let out through the action, he didn't understand how Felix was fun and lust at the same time but boy he wasn't complaining. He found the little forgotten bottle of lube at the end of one of his drawers, it was half used and he honestly didn't remember the last time he had occupied it, not even the last time he slept with someone, Felix had been his everything for a long time. He made sure the expiration date had not been passed, and once he confirmed that he could use it without problem he grabbed a condom from the same drawer just as a precaution.

Felix couldn't take his eyes off Hyunjin, he had the brown-haired man naked in front of him and it felt exciting, it was a surprise that it didn't embarrass him much more. Hyunjin had a dreamy body, defined legs, flat and marked abdomen, strong and slightly muscular arms, he was slim and quite tall, and above all that he was handsome and had a big heart. The blonde didn't notice when his teeth had gripped his bottom lip again. When the older came back to stand on him, he let out a sound of satisfaction, they hadn't been separated for fifteen seconds and they still missed each other's body.

Felix pouted when Hyunjin began to gently kiss his chest.

"What's wrong baby?" The older muttered as he left a soft bite on one of the blonde's nipples.

"Touch me," he said sheepishly as he spread his legs wider so that he could get what he wanted, Hyunjin smirked.

The older one brought his thumb to the lower lip of the younger one, immediately the blonde's lips surrounded the thumb giving him a soft suction, Hyunjin moaned at the image of Felix sucking on one of his fingers.

"This is very interesting"

"What?" Felix asked with his thumb in his mouth.

"I think you have oral fixation"

"Ehh?"

"You like to have things in your mouth"

Felix blushed at that, it was embarrassing. Hyunjin put another of his fingers to the mouth of the younger who received it happily once again confirming his suspicions, Hyunjin had to have supposed it because of how well Felix sucked his dick a few moments before. He enjoyed himself for a few moments as he watched his fingers go in and out of the warm cavity that was his lover's mouth, both of them were enjoying it.

Hyunjin removed his fingers from the place with a sigh, he could take that fun further at any other time. He uncapped the tube of lube and wet four fingers as much as he could, normally it was only three but Hyunjin and his ego were sure that the blonde would need four for the thickness of his member. The younger watched impatiently as he pushed his hips silently asking him to proceed, and he did so. He stroked the small entrance with two of his fingers and gently pushed one inside, the younger one groaned as he nodded in approval, his body molded to the intrusion quickly and soon his hips were accompanying the smooth movements. There was no need to speak anymore, the bodies of both reacted shamelessly to the pleasure they were giving to each other.

A second finger pushed its way through, and sensing how easily it slid inside plus the blonde's little moans, a third was added almost immediately. Soon Hyunjin had three fingers going in and out of the tight entrance at a calm pace even though he wanted to go deep inside Felix and make him squirm with pleasure, luckily the older knew a few things about self-control. It was then when his fingers reached a slightly protruding point, he smiled with pride, pushed his fingers to that particular place giving him a light caress, Felix called out his name along with a sob, he had found his prostate. He struck in the same place over and over at the same time as he added a fourth and last finger, his fingers were in charge of stimulating the younger's sweet spot, he had increased the speed of his movements, Felix moaned loudly and the next thing he knew was that the youngest had cum over his chest with a pleasant sob.

"So good, Hyun" He managed to whisper, he felt too sensitive, his body had little spasms.

"How you feel?" He asked as he removed his fingers from inside his lover, if he decided to lick his fingers to taste him, nobody said anything. "Do you want hugs?"

"Not yet," he complained aloud. "Make love to me, Hyunjin, I'm ready" The named one swallowed hard.

"Are you sure? You're still pretty sensitive," he reminded him. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want or that you feel compelled to do"

"I want to do it, Hyun"

Once again the younger opened his legs to receive him, the small entrance looked slightly irritated but Hyunjin knew that it was due to the stimulation given, in addition to what surely had happened before the blonde appeared at his door. He grabbed the condom ready to cover its length with it when a hiss stopped him.

"I want to feel you, don't use it" It almost sounded like a plea.

"Everything my prince wants"

He grabbed the lubricant and dipped his member fully into the thick, clear liquid, bit his lip at an idea. He gently lifted Felix's hips, who sighed at the touch, and dropped lubricant in the place almost moaning because of how good he looked with the liquid running through it, the pink hole stood out in the humidity and that was enough to finish waking up all his senses. He lined up at the entrance while moaning when they made contact.

"Are you totally sure?" It wasn't going to kill him ask for the last time.

"Totally sure, you're my safe place"

He pushed his member against the soaked entrance moaning as he saw how Felix's body received him, he entered slowly and carefully despite his body's proposals to speed up the process. Felix was a mess under him, moaning his name sweetly and urging him to go on when the older was unsure if he should continue.

"You feel so big" the blonde whimpered once Hyunjin was totally inside him, the younger felt so full.

"And you're so tight," Hyunjin mumbled, enjoying the warmth around his dick.

Felix's walls contracted from time to time causing him to growl, Hyunjin still refused to move, was waiting for the blonde to get used to his size, placed both arms at the sides of his head and almost immediately Felix held on to them with his hands, he could feel the younger's nails on his skin and that only made the moment much more intimate.

"Hyun, you can move" It sounded almost like a sigh.

Hyunjin started with a gentle movement of the hips that pulled both of them a moan from the depths of their throats, kept him like this for a long time, just enjoying how the interior of his partner begged him to go deeper, but not yet, his lover was still sensitive and if he started fast it wouldn't last. It was then when the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist causing the new angle to allow him to bury himself deeper when he started to move really, coming out almost completely to bury himself hard, Felix's cheeks were filled with tears of pleasure, his body tried to accompany the movements but it only resulted in awkward attempts that were too sweet for Hyunjin despite the sexual moment that surrounded them.

"I love you, Lix," He blurted out in a particularly harsh movement, the blonde screamed burying his nails into the skin of Hyunjin's arms.

"I love you, Hyun" He managed to murmur. "Please, more, I need you"

A growl escaped from Hyunjin's mouth as he accelerated his thrusts, soon he was going in and out of his partner as if his life depended on it, the room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting again and again with force, soon Hyunjin changed angle raising one of the younger's legs to his shoulder, he appreciated internally that the blonde was so flexible. The new position caused Felix to scream, if it wasn't a mess before now it totally was, his back arched violently as Hyunjin carelessly stabbed his prostate, and the brown-haired one could feel the heat of the moment. They were making love furiously and they loved it, they were lost in their bodies.

Hyunjin buried his face in Felix's neck and bit him fiercely where he found bare skin, the younger's hips rose to the surprise of that action causing a new moan from Hyunjin as he held his lover's hips in that position with one of his arms causing the blonde to search his back to scratch him. Soon they were both on the edge, Felix couldn't handle all the pleasure that was being given to him and Hyunjin was lost in everything he was feeling.

"Hyun, I'm going to come again" The younger moaned over the ear of his partner causing him to growl.

"I'm close too, Lix" He informed her with difficulty starting a couple of jerky and particularly strong movements. "Cum for me"

After saying that, he went down to his chest and bit one of his nipples and Felix moaned, cumming on both of their stomach from the stimulation. Hyunjin groaned at how exciting his lover sounded reaching almost the limit.

"Come inside of me, Hyun" Felix moaned at the sensitivity caused by the movements. "I want to feel it"

That ended up breaking the older and with a couple of thrust and some slight grunts he cum deep inside his beloved, both groaned at the sensation and Hyunjin carefully dropped onto the body of the younger who still felt like the warm of the cum filled him, he was ashamed to admit how much he liked it. They were tired, it was already morning or at least they thought so, but they were happy and satisfied, Felix hugged Hyunjin's back leaving soft kisses on his hair, he purred at the contact.

"Felix, I-"

"I know, Hyun, I know"

"I love you" He finished the sentence with a sigh. "I love you so much, Lix, you are my special person and much more than that, that's why I can't let you return, not this time" He accompanied his words with a sweet kiss on his lover's chest.

"I won't come back," he muttered, squeezing him more tightly. "My place is next to you and I've been an idiot for ignoring that"

They kissed softly enjoying each other's words, at the end of the day they were for each other, no one else mattered.

They fell asleep in the position, it was probably not the most comfortable because the member of Hyunjin was still deep in Felix, also Felix's cum was sticky in their bodies but it didn't matter, the important thing was that they had each other.

It was the first step to a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> social media:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voicesinblue)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/voicesinblue)


End file.
